


Peppermint Winter

by chooken



Series: 12 Days of Westlife [12]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: Just because Kian is stuck in bed with the flu, it doesn't mean Mark can't give him a perfect Christmas.Inspired by Peppermint Winter by Owl City.Merry Christmas everyone!





	

“How's it look?”

Mark turned away from the window. There wasn't much to look at anyway. It had been heavy snow all day, and the world looked like a bowl of vanilla ice-cream, the lights of houses sprinkles in the darkness.

“White.”

Kian snorted. “Funny, that.”

“Would you like some more tea?”

“I think I'm more tea than human at this point,” Kian grumbled. Mark attempted a sympathetic smile. It didn't help Kian's mood any more than it helped the red-raw runny nose or the feverish shine on his forehead.

“Something to eat, then?”

“No,” Kian sighed. “Maybe I'll be better by tomorrow?”

“Maybe.” He wouldn't be. Kian had taken ill two days before, a bit of a sniffle and a sore throat in the morning turning into what was almost certainly the flu. Shane had had a touch of it when they'd parted ways two weeks before, and apparently was barely out of bed now. Mark wasn't holding out hope for Kian.

“I don't want to miss Christmas.”

“You won't,” he promised. The mattress bowed when he climbed up, crossing his legs and looking down at his boyfriend.

It wasn't the way he'd anticipated spending their Christmas Eve either, admittedly, but there'd been plenty before, and would be others to enjoy in the future. They had meant to go to Kian's family's place for Christmas morning, his own parents' for the evening. That was definitely on hold, now. He was starting to get a little tickle in his own throat, so they weren't going to spread Kian's germs around the whole family as well. Clammy fingers folded into his.

“Sorry.”

“It's fine.” He bent down, pressing a kiss to a pale cheek. “We're together, right?” Kian shrugged. It probably wasn't much comfort when every breath was a rattle. Mark had barely slept the night before, not with Kian's congested snoring a drone in his ear. “Weather's bad, anyway. Now we get to stay snuggled up in here.” That got a wan smile. “Worse places to be.”

“Be better if I wasn't sick.”

“I can still get tea? Bit of honey?”

“Peppermint, if we've got it.” Mark nodded, and climbed back off the bed, beginning to pad down the hallway to the kitchen. He'd meant them to have a bit of a romantic night in, had bought a bottle of wine for the occasion. It was still sitting in a bag under the counter, along with Kian's early Christmas present, the one Mark had decided to wait to give to him. Probably wasn't the best time, with him zonked out on cough syrup and cold and flu.

When he headed back Kian was sat up a little, trying to see out the window.

“Here.” He put down the tea, then helped Kian rearrange the pillows until he could sit up. “Better?”

“Yeah.” They lapsed into silence, Mark sat next to him, watching snow fall in the shine of the moonlight. He could hear Kian breathing through his mouth, interrupted by the occasional slurp of the tea. When he looked down he realised Kian had his eyes closed, the mug still rested against his chest, sloshing a little while he dozed.

“Oh, Kian...” he sighed affectionately, starting to pry the mug from loose fingers before it spilled. Kian grunted, though, and opened his eyes.

“Not asleep.”

“Course you're not,” Mark chuckled. Kian grimaced. “Hopefully the snow hangs around. Then when you're well we can go outside.”

“Yeah.” Kian's head rested heavily on his shoulder. “We used to when we were kids. All seven of us. Epic snowball fights.” He chuckled gently, eyes a little misty with memory, or maybe that was just the flu. “Three of us up one end of the yard, three at the other, building forts out of whatever we could find. Branches and snow and stuff.”

“Sounds like fun.” Mark kissed his hair. “We didn't get that organised. I used to shove snow down Barry's coat. Then when he got tall enough he started doing it to Colin. Family tradition.”

“I just remember Colm crying because he wasn't old enough to play, so we let him shout 'Go!' when we started, just so he'd feel involved. We'd be freezing when we went inside, and we'd all line up for hot showers and mam'd make cocoa.”

“No cocoa for you,” Mark pointed out. “Just tea and orange juice.”

“Festive,” Kian scowled. Then he began to cough, handing Mark the tea while he leaned forward, a concerning choking gurgle coming from his chest while his cheeks went red. Mark patted his back until he was done, then handed the mug back. “Thanks.” He huffed a sigh , eyes still welled with tears. “This is shite.”

“I'm sorry.” Mark pursed his lips, trying to think how to make it better. Kian looked miserable, was staring out the window at the falling snow. “Okay, well...” He settled beside his boyfriend, snuggling into his side. “It's awfully cold, isn't it?” he said finally. Kian raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

“It's fine. You turned the heating up, didn't you?”

“No, I mean, it's cold.” Mark smiled. “You'd better rug up.”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“For our sleigh ride,” Mark explained, patting the bed. “Christmas sleigh ride, right? You and me, in a one-horse open sleigh.” Kian laughed, shaking his head.

“I think you've gone completely mental. Always knew it'd happen, Feehily. Your sanity's been wobbly for a while.”

“You don't have to come on my romantic sleigh ride. I can always leave you at home.” He pulled the blankets up around their chests, and reached out, pretending to hold reins. Kian was laughing beside him. “Right, where to?”

“Erm...” Kian rolled his eyes, though Mark could see he was melting a little, face crinkling with laughter despite his illness. “Okay, fine. We'll need our coats, though.” He drained the mug, put it aside, and shrugged on pretend sleeves, then began to fasten pretend buttons, fingers twisting in the air. “And a scarf.” He looped an imaginary one around Mark's shoulders, carefully tightening it. Mark pecked his nose. “How about the North Pole?”

“How do we get there?”

“Magic reindeer, of course.” Kian gestured at the foot of the bed. “Rudolph's going to take us.” He settled back against the pillows. “Strap in tight.”

“Bundled up and buckled in,” Mark confirmed. Kian giggled. “Okay, here we go.” He leaned back slightly, felt Kian do the same next to him. “Up, Rudolph!”

“Ooh, that's fast!” Kian put a hand on an imaginary hat, holding it to his head to stop it being snatched by the wind. Mark kissed his cheek again. “Hey, eyes on the road!”

“Rudolph knows where he's going.” He took one hand carefully from the reins and wriggled it behind Kian's back, tugging him in close. “Arms and legs inside the vehicle,” he ordered. Kian smirked, snuggling into him.

“Northern lights are pretty tonight.”

“I know, we just had to get above the clouds.” He leaned over carefully, peering off the side of the bed. “There goes our house.”

“It's so small.” Kian peeked over his side. “There's my mam's house. And there's Shane, too. Hi Shane!” He waved. Mark giggled, waving as well. “Oh, there they go.” He settled back into his seat, the weight of him rested against Mark's arm. “How long does it take to get to the North Pole?”

“Not long,” Mark promised. “Santa has to do it all in one night, doesn't he? The reindeer know how to go fast.” He bounced, rocking the mattress while Kian clung to him. “Oh no! Turbulence!”

“Hang on!” Kian squawked, voice cracking in a sore throat. He wiped his nose. “Yuck.”

“It's okay. Nobody's sick at the North Pole.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. It's magic.” He grinned. Kian was watching him fondly. “And when we get there, we can have presents.”

“Presents? What kind?”

“Socks,” Mark explained. “Because we're grown-ups, and everyone knows grown-ups get socks for Christmas.”

“We're definitely grown-ups,” Kian teased. Mark turned his gaze back to the window, where the wind was buffetting the snow faster across the sky.

“Coming in for a landing!” Mark announced. Kian squealed, and both of them tipped back in their seats as the reindeer started to descend. “It's gonna be rough, hang on!”

“Whoa!” Kian cried. They started bouncing, both of them laughing as they slid to a stop.

“Welcome to the North Pole,” Mark said, extending his arm with a flourish. “What do you think?”

“I think it's beautiful,” Kian murmured. When Mark looked down blue eyes were watching him, softening as Kian looked back.

“I think it's pretty beautiful too.” Flushed and clammy, hair a mess from being in bed for two days, an ill little lump under the blankets. He was completely gorgeous. Mark traced a finger down a red nose, watched it wrinkle under his touch. Kian smiled.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

“For what?”

“You know. All this.” He gestured around at the North Pole, the chair with laundry piled on it in the corner, the dresser with pictures of their families sat on top. “It's pretty magical.”

“It really is.” Six years together, a life that belonged to both of them. Feeling completely at home with Kian, and so glad he could cheer him up when he was down, because he didn't want Kian to be sad or alone for a single moment. “It's perfect.”

“Yeah,” Kian agreed. “Well, suppose we'd better go for a walk, then.”

“You're not well, you need to stay in the sleigh,” Mark said sternly.

“You'll stay with me, though?”

“Definitely. Or, well...” He hesitated. The bag under the counter. The wine was no use right now, but... “I might just go grab something, if that's okay. From Santa's workshop.” Kian raised an eyebrow. “Back in a minute.” He climbed out of bed quickly, sure if he hesistated again he'd bottle it. He did make a show of slipping on a patch of ice on the way out the door, though, heard a laugh from behind him when he floundered in the terrible arctic wind coming from the hallway.

“Watch your step.”

“I will. Stay there.” He headed through to the kitchen, heart suddenly in his throat.

The bag was still under the counter where he'd left it. He dug it out, fishing in the bottom of the brown paper until his hand closed on a little wrapped box. He'd done it himself, sticking with their tradition of putting too many layers of paper on their gifts, just to annoy each other. Once Kian had put a pair of cufflinks in a box almost as high as Mark's waist, and filled it with packing peanuts before wrapping it. It had taken him ten minutes to fish out the little box hidden inside.

This gift was lumpy, bound with an extra layer of tape. He stuffed it in the pocket of his gown and headed back.

Kian was still settled against the pillows, looking expectant.

“Did you say hi to Santa for me?”

“I definitely did,” Mark promised, forcing a smile despite the hammering of his heart. It wasn't difficult. Kian always made him smile. “So, I bought this before you got unwell, and I was going to erm...” Blue eyes watched him expectantly. “I thought I'd give it to you tonight, but then I thought I'd wait. Because I didn't think it was the right time, but...” He sucked in a breath, realised he'd run out while he'd been talking.

“I thought we weren't doing presents until Christmas Day?”

“I know, but this is... I mean it's sort of not a present. Well, it is, but...” He bent in to kiss Kian's cheek. He hadn't felt awkward like this in years, not since they'd danced around each other, neither willing to admit they liked the other just as much, neither willing to cross boundaries until the other did first. They had been nervous, exciting months, stealing kisses, Mark's cheeks permanently blushed and his heart beating too fast.

He didn't think he'd feel like that again. Not with Kian.

“Ki?”

“Yeah.”

“Erm...” He fumbled in his robe, and pulled out the box. Kian looked at it curiously, then took it, beginning to pick at the edge of the tape “I figured seeing as we're in the North Pole, and seeing as miracles are supposed to happen on Christmas Eve, that... erm...” Kian got the first layer off, was working on ripping through the others, fingernails scratching awkwardly at corners and edges.

He peeled off the last of the paper, a jaunty blue and silver, and stopped, staring. Mark licked his lips nervously.

“Is this...?”

“It's... going to be a really awkward trip back home if you say no,” Mark joked weakly. Kian's thumb was already prying the top of the box up.

“Holy shit,” Kian breathed. “Erm...” He laughed, sounding almost lost. “I almost don't want to say anything in case it turns out this is just like... an expensive fashion piece and you don't actually mean...” He trailed off. “Is... are... are you proposing?”

“Yes please,” Mark said quickly. He could feel himself going red. Kian's hand was sneaking to his own mouth, covering it. “Please,” he said quietly.

“Well, seeing as we're at the North Pole...” Kian joked. Then he sobered, looking at the ring. “Of course,” he said quietly. Mark's heart skipped a beat. Kian looked up, eyes filled with tears. “Of course I will, you complete eejit. It's always been yes.”

“Oh.” They stared at each other for a long time. Fingers entwined with his on the bed. Mark blushed, bending forward to nuzzle into a clammy cheek. Kian pulled him into a hug. Mark kissed his hair, feeling completely overwhelmed and not sure what to do next. When he pulled back Kian was sliding the ring onto his finger.

“Perfect fit,” he announced. “Just like you.” A soft hand cupped his cheek, then Kian turned away, picking up imaginary reins. “Alright,” he said. “Come on, then. Buckle up.”

“Where are we going?”

“Well, first we're going to mam's house, so I can show her the rock,” Kian teased “Then we're going home.” He reached out an arm. Mark snuggled into it, feeling fingers stroke gently under his ribs. “You can make me another cup of peppermint tea, and rub my poor cold feet.”

“Magic sleigh-ride and you want to go to our house?”

“It's my favourite place.”

“Mine too,” Mark murmured.

Kian clicked his tongue, snapped the reins, and they both tilted back a little.

Mark settled in for the ride, Kian holding him tight.

 


End file.
